8teen
by gang of roses
Summary: This is a story about eight teenage friends just trying to make it through life. Multiple pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/N New story I hope you guys like it I am working on like all my other stories but I was watching 6teen and was like yes maybe this could be a bleach story I hope you guys can forgive the grammar mistakes and punctuations you this story is a total AU obviously lol please comment and review the story tell me what you like about it what you think I should cahnge or work on okay hope you enjoy.**

It was a wonderful Saturday afternnon and seven friends were hanging out at the mall to get their homework done, work, and somehow manage to get into weird adventures but we're getting ahead of ourselves. The mall was huge with four stories and a bunch of stores to shop in the friends sat where they always sat by the lemonade stand where Rukia worked. Rukia was was born in a poor family and then got adopted by a rich family having a rich brother and her biological sister, but she swore to not become a rich spoiled bitch so she worked and today was her last day then she was off to her dream job working at sports academy she just had to find someone to work the lemonade stand. Rukia looked at her friends with a knowing look wanting them to work in her stead and they all had similar things to say.

"Hell no I'm working at the stupid kids store and plus a lemon hat isn t very fashionable sorry sweetie," Yumichika stated.

Yumichika was a transgender he was a turned she and didn't care what anyone said Yumichika respected being called she yet sometimes his friends would slip up not that he minded. Yumichika was into fashion and wanted to be a designer that was his life dream Yumichika grew up in a average house no siblings and was totally spoiled to an extent. Yumichika was totally cool with everyone, but do not fuck with him because he would fuck anyone up who tried to fuck with him girl boy he didn't care. Rukia looked at Gin who laughed hard at Rukia and shook his head.

"Rukia no I already have a job working at the I don't even know what it's called it just involves ice cream."

Gin was a pale bi-sexual male at school he was very popular and he enjoyed the finer things in life Gin was a jumper he never stayed with one thing meaning he was a player. This also meant that he never stuck with one job Gin was a cool dude he usually was the bad influence of the group of friends he always did something out of the ordinary like sneak into Victorious secretes to watch girls and some guys strip and change. Gin also always stood up for his friends alway there for them when they needed him. Rukia groaned and looked at Stark who yawned looked at her and shook his head.

Stark was working at a music store he loved music and loved to sing in private, and one day he wanted to be a singer. Stark was pretty chill always looking sleepy and always needed a coffee to operate Stark was just the average guy you wanted to hang around and a good friend too. Rukia looked at Nnoitra and Grimmjow who both laughed and continued drinking their soda's. No Grimmjow and Nnoitra weren't brothers but they were pretty close Nnoitra was a freakishly tall free spirit always saying Brah or dude he loved sports and faithfully skateboarded in the mall he was tall and was also aggressive he was working at a kabob store. Grimmjow was a hot guy and was the hot guy in the group and buff as fuck Grimmjow was going to be working on the third floor at a popular clothing store, but wouldn't dare tell his friends. Rukia frowned and looked at Ichigo with puppy dog eyes Ichigo looked at Rukia and rolled his eyes Ichigo was a hemphrodite and what you call a goth his hair was orange which was his normal hair color but he would dye streaks in it like black or purple the color changed everyday he had a nose ring, tongue ring, eye rings, and he was a cross dresser but whatever he did people thought he was a girl anyways oh and he was sarcastic, mean, rude, but loved his friends.

"Guys come on help me out."

Yumichika shook his head, "Sorry but I don't think a lemon hat is stylish."

Rukia pouted and watched as two spoiled rich teens walk up to the lemon and started talking the friends all decided to perk up except Ichigo and listen in on them.

"Oh my gosh Shinji did you hear that pink is back in fashion like what the hell." One of the teens said.

The one known as Shinji nodded, "Right like totally ugh I have to go shopping like all over again ugh so much work."

Rukia looked at the two teens expectantly waiting for them to order, "Oh I'll take a frozen lemonade and Shin what do you want?"

"Same as you Loly."

Rukia fixed up their drinks and watched them leave; Stark yawned and got up saying he'd see them later and that he had to get to work. Gin got up next and stretched saying he had to get to work as well and followed behind. Nnoitra did a peace sign and rode his skateboard to work while Yumichika flipped his hair and walked away giving a simple wave. Grimmjow smiled and looked at Ichigo with playful eyes while Ichigo flipped his hair and stood up to leave.

"So Ichi where you working?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "None of your business see ya Ruki."

Rukia waved and looked at Grimmjow and snorted, "How long have you liked him since fifth grade?"

"Fourth actually I'll see ya later Rukia."

Rukia waved and watched as her friends left and started looking for a replacement for the lemonade bar. Shinji and Loly walked together and talked about which store they were going to and splitted up. Shinji ran into the Khaki barn and went on a shopping spree and finished within ten minutes and went to pay the price came up to over two hundred dollars Shinji gave the person his card and started texting. It was a few seconds later that the person touched him telling him his card was declined Shinji gasped and told them to swipe it again they shook their heads and gave him his card back. Shinji frowned and immediately called his father telling the cash girl to give him a second the girl glared and waited until the call was made.

"Daddy my card isn't working what's wrong with it?" Shinji listened to his father rant and rolled his eyes, "Daddy of course I know where money comes from it comes from your job duh."

Gin frowned as he looked at the long line of customers that were waiting for ice cream Gin worked as hard as he could, but damn he needed a smoke break. Gin made as many ice creams as he could but it wasn't enough the customers just kept coming and he was beginning to get annoyed like really annoyed. Stark jammed out to music as he drunk his coffee and helped customers out he loved his job and the customers were chill well some of them anyways. Yumichika hated his job he hated kids they were annoying and ugh they just pissed him off he wanted to just kill them, all they did was scream and yell for toys and the parents just let their kids act like monsters. Nnoitra made kabobs for his customers and rocked out to music as well the job was awesome and he could go on break whenever he wanted it was awesome and speaking of break it was time for his lunch break. Grimmjow took his shirt off since that was the uniform and and it attracted a hella lot of customers he flexed his muscles a bit and got ready for the mob of people who were about to run into the store. Ichigo sighed as he went to work he looked at the people and went into his normal hiding place to sleep knowing he wouldn't be bothered since his two co workers were scared of him and so was the manager. Rukia just got off the phone with her new manager and had to hurry and find a replacement she was just about to close shop to ask random people when she saw the blonde from last time crying being the sweet person she was she went to talk to him.

"Hey are you okay?"

Shinji shook his head, "No my dad just cut me off and I have to pay him back or else I'll never get my credit cards back."

Rukia smiled, "Well I could offer you a job at the lemonade bar if you want."

"Yes please I'm desperate..I'm Shinji by the way and all the way gay lol get it?"

Rukia fake laughed, "No, anyways come here so I can show you the ropes."

Shinji smiled and followed Rukia to learn how to manage the lemonade bar, and to say that Shinji was useless he was useless he couldn't even use a blender right. Rukia growled as she showed Shinji for the twentieth time how to make the basic lemonade. Shinji was just spoiled always on his phone and or flirting with the customers and you know what Rukia couldn't take it anymore when they finished with their last customer Rukia kicked Shinji away and told him she would not hire him. Shinji pouted and whined and then started to full on cry Rukia sighed as Shinji begged her for another chance Rukia took a deep breath and nodded telling Shinji this was his last chance. Shinji squealed and hugged Rukia who sighed and gave a small smile it took a whole hour but finally Shinji got the hang of it and jumped up and down happily.

"Rukia who's the hottie working the lemon?" Gin asked.

Rukia rolled her eyes and looked at Shinji, "Shinji this is Gin the player of my group of friends."

Shinji waved happily, "Please to meet you umm Gin."

Yumichika laughed as he sat down next to Gin, "Woah someone is actually working at this stand?"

Rukia sighed, "Shinji that's Yumichika she's umm eccentric."

"Oh my gosh I love your hair it's like totally fetch."

Yumichika smiled, "I like you new person you got style."

Stark and Grimmjow walked to the table while Nnoitra skated over to them Rukia smiled and introduced Shinji to everyone.

"Shinji this is Stark the singer of the group and chill one Nnoitra he's the skater boy and Grimmjow he's hot," Shinji waved and went back to making lemonade just in time for Ichigo to walk by and sit next to Grimmjow. "Shinji this is Ichigo he's umm well he s Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo."

Ichigo looked Shinji up and down and frowned, "Malibu barbie working the lemonade bar wow I'm shocked."

Shinji frowned and went back to work while working Loly came over and asked Shinji what he was doing, Shinji sighed and explained his situation.

Loly gasped, "What umm Shinji I don't think we can be friends anymore."

"What?"

"I mean come on you're wearing a lemon on your head when you get your life back then call me but until then bye."

Gin watched as Loly left and shook his head, "Ouch that had to hurt."

Shinji started to sniffle, "I thought we were friends we did everything together and she just left me."

"Don't worry brah we'll be your new friends." Nnoitra commented.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah we got you."

Shinji smiled "Aww thanks guys that's so sweet."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but didn't comment and just laid his head on the table in defeat; Grimmjow petted his head a bit and listened to his friends welcome Shinji in with open arms. Yumichika looked at his watch and ran to his job, Rukia looked at Shinji and smiled telling him that she was leaving off to her new job and that she was leaving the shop to him and left. Gin and Nnoitra left to go back to their jobs and Stark continued to sleep while Ichigo groaned in misery as Grimmjow tried to helped him out.

"You okay Ichi?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I love my brothers you know I do but they are starting to piss me off and my sisters they're so ugh well you know my parents want me to be more like them." Shinji listened in as he made lemonade for customers; Grimmjow continued to pet him, "Ugh stop petting me I'm not a dog speaking of wake Stark wake up he has to get back to work."

Grimmjow sighed as Ichigo left to go back to work and woke Stark up they both waved at Shinji telling him they'd see him after their shifts. Ichigo yawned and threw clothes into a pile Sung- Sun one of Ichigo's co-workers frowned and told Ichigo he had to fold the clothes correctly. Ichigo looked at Sung- Sun with a blank stare and continued to throw the clothes Sung-Sun glared and walked away leaving Ichigo with a gleam in his eyes knowing he pissed her off. Ichigo greeted the customers happily saying welcome to the taki barn instead of khaki barn it was great he also told customers when the clothes just simply didn't look right, but he told them in a very rude way. Ichigo was made to work in the dressing rooms not that he minded since all he did in there was sleep anyways, as everyone's shifts came to an end it was time to enjoy their Saturday. Ichigo swiped out flipping everyone off and left and totally noticed the way his manager and co-workers glared at him not that he cared Ichigo walked to Gin's job and saw a huge line and shrugged pushing pass everyone and jumped over the counter. Ichigo found Gin stressing and making ice creams alone and felt bad for him so he went into his bag and pulled out a nicotine patch and stuck it on Gin's shoulder. Gin inhaled and smiled he turned to Ichigo and hugged him and started kissing his cheeks Ichigo pushed Gin away and asked when his shift was over Gin checked his watch and stated it was over. Ichigo and Gin walked out but not before Gin yelled he quit Ichigo laughed at his friend knowing he was going to quit sooner or later.

"So movies?"

Ichigo thought for a second, "Yeah sure let's hit the movies."

Gin grinned and got his phone out and walked to the in the mall theater with Ichigo who decided to buy tickets to the boring love movie Yumichika and Rukia wanted to see. Gin called all the friends including Ichigo just to be funny and told them to meet them at their hangout; everyone was in except for Rukia saying she couldn't ditch her job. Shinji gasped over the phone saying Rukia had to come and Ichigo scowled asking why Barbie was on the phone with them. Shinji said nothing and hung up telling them he'd see them soon Gin looked at Ichigo and laughed saying he was mean Ichigo shrugged and waited for the rest of the group. They all got there in record time and looked around and saw no Rukia.

"We can't see this movie without Rukia what are we going to do?" Yumichika asked.

Ichigo smiled, "I'll get her."

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo by the hand, "Oh no you won't at least not unsupervised."

Stark drunk his coffee and watched as his friends argued on what to do while he called the store asking if Rukia could leave because her sister was sick. The boss immediately let Rukia off telling her to take care of her sister and much to Rukia's dismay she walked to the movies and glared hard at her friends. The day ended with Ichigo falling asleep in the movies on Grimmjow's shoulder, Shinji, Yumichika, and Rukia all crying in each other embrace, Stark was on his phone and listening to music, Gin was texting his next lay, and Grimmjow well he was savoring every moment with Ichigo by taking pictures. After the movie everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways...just kidding Yumichika drove Rukia and Shinji home, while Ichigo hitched a ride with Gin, and Grimmjow drove Nnoitra and Stark home. Night came and everyone went to sleep waiting for the next day.

 **A/N How was it leave a comment or review and tell me I hope once again that you guys liked it and I hope to update soon oh PS I will try to update as much as okay bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well I'm going to stick to this story until I can actually figure out how to continue Killers can love but that one is going to take me a bit to upload but I will continue the story. Hope you guys like this chapter please comment and review. Please excuse grammar errors and thanks to everyone who actually likes my shitty stories.**

Chapter 2

It was Sunday and the eight friends were all getting up, taking showers, or getting breakfast. It was supposed to be a nice day and plus they all had to work early shifts. Nnoitra looked around his messed up room and grabbed the first thing he saw which was a rock band shirt and baggy jeans he brushed his teeth and ran to eat breakfast. As always his parents were never home didn't bother him much. Nnoitra went to the dinner table where his brother Tesla was eating leftovers and on his phone Nnoitra and his brother were polar opposites Tesla would rather watch tv then go out and play sports he was not an outdoor person. He was 15 and was always making plans with his friends to hang out. Nnoitra grabbed his skateboard and keys and went to his car to go pick up Gin who was grounded from his car. Speaking of Gin he was just waking up with a cutie clinging to him Gin looked at the girl and lightly smacked her telling her to get out the girl growled and yelled curses as she left ,Gin rolled his eyes thanking Kami his parents left the house early. He took a quick shower to get the smell of sex off him and went to the kitchen to get something to eat which was chinese food lefted over from the day before after eating Gin picked out a polo black shirt and baggy designer jeans and ran outside to Nnoitra car.

Rukia yawned as she was woken up from her alarm clock she had a early shift and she had to pick up Yumichika and Shinji so she had no time to waste thus she quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, donned her uniform on and ran downstairs for breakfast where her sister and brother-in law were Rukia bowed at her brother hugged her sister and grabbed a plate of food and went to her car. Yumichkia looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked hot more than hot. He looked at his reflection and posed a bit before he grabbed his purse and went downstairs to eat some oatmeal. His parents were in their room probably still sleeping after working long hours of the night. Yumichika ate his food and left when he heard Rukia honk her horn. Shinji groaned he was not in the mood to wake up but if he wanted to pay his father back then he had to get his ass up and work. So, Shinji took his time and brushed his teeth, washed up, and grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a yellow shirt. He went downstairs, grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs and slowly ate savoring every taste. It wasn't a few minutes later that Rukia honked her horn Shinji sighed and went to the car waving and smiling.

Grimmjow was eating his breakfast as his sister Neliel, age 16 huddled over him and whined. She wanted Grimmjow to drive her to her friends house. Of course he said no and finished his breakfast and got in his car to go pick up Stark who was not allowed to drive his car for a week. Stark yawned as he waited for Grimmjow to pick him up while waiting Lilynette Stark's 11 year old sister pestered him to make her breakfast. Stark's parents were sleeping and usually woke up late so Stark quickly made Lilynette pancakes and sausage. Afterwards Grimmjow came to get him and drove to the mall.

Ichigo groaned as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to put his body rings on and brush his teeth he decided to streak his hair a purple to mix with his orange hair he grabbed a black tank top with the words fuck you on it that showed his belly button piercing and black jeans with rips and tears and black and white vans. Ichigo swooped his hair to the side and walked downstairs to eat breakfast and not to his surprise his brothers were downstairs Kaien was the oldest son age 22, Shiro was the second oldest age 21, Getsuga was 20 meaning he was the third Tensa was fourth being age 13, and Kon was the youngest being 10 Ichigo looked at his brothers and rolled his eyes watching as his mother well second mother Yourichi tend to them while Kisuke his second father read the newspaper. Ichigo's parents were weird all of them cheated on each other with each other his Father Isshin cheated on his mother Misaki with Yourichi, Yourichi cheated on Kisuke with Misaki, Misaki cheated on Isshin with Yourichi sometimes Isshin fucked Kisuke or vise versa it really depended on what they were feeling up to.

Ichigo grabbed an apple and a strip of bacon and went to his car and speeded away to get to work. When everyone got to the mall they all headed to their spot and Shinji hurriedly opened the lemonade bar. Rukia walked with Yuimichika to the table and both ordered a lemonade Shinji smiled and gave them the lemonades for free in which Rukia scowled.

"No you don't give away lemonade for free."

Shinji sighed, "Sorry won't happen again I only did it cause we're friends."

"I don't mind Shin." Yumichika stated.

Rukia rolled her eyes and took a sip of the lemonade and then immediately spitted it out and shivered, "What the hell Shinji this tastes awful."

Shinji gasped, "I followed the ingredients, maybe I added too much lemon."

Rukia groaned and looked at her watch. She had to get to work and clock in, so she said her goodbyes and ran to work. Yumichika sat down and talked to Shinji as he worked. He was working until a hot guy came walking towards the bar Yumichika and Shinji watched as he walked up to the bar with a cute smile and buff shoulders. Shinji sighed dreamily as he came up to him Yumichika watched his butt intently as he ordered a lemonade.

"You work at the mall?" Shinji asked.

The boy laughed, "Yeah I do maybe we'll see each other around sometime."

Yumichika grinned stupidly, "Yeah maybe."

The boy grabbed his lemonade and walked away, Shinji and Yumichika both staring at his butt as he left. The two talked about how perfect he looked when Gin and Nnoitra went to sit down Gin waved while Nnoitra gave the two a head nod.

"Yumi Shinji are either one of you hiring?" Gin asked.

Shinji shook his head while Yumichika frowned, "Weren't you working at the ice cream parlor?"

"He was until he quit like he always does." Ichigo stated as he sat at the end of the table.

Gin laughed, "Ichi baby are you hiring at your mystery job?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No and even if we were I wouldn't tell you."

Grimmjow and Stark walked up to the table and sat down. Stark laid his head down on the table while Grimmjow sat by Ichigo.

"Oh my gosh we should totally hang out on our break." Shinji stated.

Ichigo snorted, "Blondey is totally right."

Shinji frowned, "Okay what's your problem huh your such a-"

"Yeah we should totes hang look I'll come and get you on my break." Yumichika commented.

Gin got up from the table and stretched and waved goodbye in search of a new job. Nnoitra skateboarded to his job while Stark went to get a coffee with Grimmjow and Ichigo decided to take the long way to work. Rukia was just checking out a customer when her boss came to her telling her to stock the tennis rackets Rukia groaned but ran to the back to stock the tennis rackets like her boss told her to. Her boss was a giant strict guy named Gamagori. He was buff and scary and made the employees do push ups as a punishment or put them in a penalty box like seriously and it didn't matter if it was a customer or employee anyone could get in the penalty box. Rukia was all over the place helping customers, stocking, and cashiering out a lot and her co- worker was on break so it was her all alone and she really needed a break. Nnoitra rode his skateboard to work and opened up the shop quickly and immediately people started coming. Nnoitra grinned and started serving his customers. Yumichika once again was not loving his job. The kids were yelling and screaming as usual but this time they were actually hurting him by pulling his hair and messing up his clothes. Gin spotted Yumichika cashing out parents and getting them out as quickly as possible. Gin walked in and snuck up behind him causing Yumichika to punch him.

"What the fuck here I am visiting my best transgender friend and I get punched." Gin yelled.

Yumichika frowned, "First off you snuck up on me second off what do you want?"

"Well guess who got a new job, me and I wanted to tell you I'm working at that Nordstroms place the one you like and the place where all the hotty older women shop."

Yumichika sighed, "And I care because?"

"Aren't you into fashion I got you discount coupons and thought you would like them." Gin pouted

Yumichika gasped and jumped into Gin's arms, "Aww thank you thank you thank you...I owe you one."

Gin shrugged and gave Yumichika the discounts,"So where does Grimmjow work?"

Yumichika shrugged, "Like hell I know all I know is he works up on the fourth floor."

"What upstairs but that's where rich people shop and where the cool people work, what is he doing up there?"

"I don't know anyways I got to go get Shinji we're going shopping. I got to get Rukia too. It's best that we don't have Ichigo with us." Yumichika stated.

Gin snorted, "Yeah what's up with him he's pretty mean to Shinji."

"You know Ichigo..you should talk to him since you know you guys are close."

"Just because I've been friends with him since we were toddlers and I have sex with his brothers as well as dated him for a week doesn't mean we're close...okay maybe it does so yeah I'll talk to him."

Stark helped out as many customers as he could; he was in charge of the R&B section and he couldn't have been happier. Customers were coming in and out and loving Starks service but he was slowly growing tired which meant he needed another coffee stat so he asked his boss if he could go on break and of course his boss said it was cool. Stark clocked out for break and walked to the coffee bar to get a black coffee double espresso that should keep him awake and walked to the table where Shinji was working and flirting. Stark waved as Shinji greeted him with a sad face.

"I don't understand why the lemonade tastes so nasty."

Stark shrugged, "Are you following the ingredients exactly?"

"Yes I have the lemons, the blender, the lemon juice and the omg sugar I forgot the sugar lol."

Shinji grabbed a big bag of sugar and added it to the lemonade and amazingly the lemonade actually tasted like lemonade. Grimmjow sat by Stark and ordered a lemonade Shinji nodded and made it pronto and asked what was wrong with him. Grimmjow took the lemonade and gulped it down gratefully.

"People are crazy, people are very crazy. I hate my job."

Shinji made Grimmjow another lemonade, "It can't be that bad."

"Oh it is trust me people are crazy."

Yumichika sat down by Stark and smiled at Shinji, "You better go on break because we're about to go shopping."

Shinji immediately closed the lemon, took the hat off and straightened his clothes and walked up to Yumichika with a huge smile. Ichigo walked up to the group with Gin and Rukia following and sat in their usual spots. Ichigo saw Grimmjow with his head down and laughed as he took his lemonade to drink. Shinji greeted everyone and clinged to Yumichika happily as he told everyone about their shopping spree. Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up and walked away. Shinji pouted and waved enthusiastically at Ichigo.

"Umm see ya Ichigo." Shinji shouted.

Ichigo looked Shinji up and down and left . Shinji looked down a bit, Gin got up to follow Ichigo but Grimmjow stopped him and shook his head. Yumichika looked at Shinji and apologized for Ichigo's behavior saying that he's usually really nice. Nnoitra skated towards his friends and got blocked by the mall cop and fell down with a frown.

"What's your problem?"

Izaemon Todo was the mall cop and took his job very seriously. He was like fifty and was inspired by the Paul Blart movie to be extra as a mall cop. He confiscated Nnoitra skateboard and walked away. Nnoitra growled and went to his friends.

"Guys I never really cry but I think my heart is broken."

Grimmjow sighed, "He'll give it back eventually."

"Come on Grimm you know Izaemon he never gives stuff back ever so that board is as good as gone sorry man." Gin stated.

Nnoitra eyes widened as he screamed, everyone turned to the table as Nnoitra freaked out. Stark looked at Nnoitra and continued to listen to music. Shinji frowned and walked up to Nnoitra and rubbed his back.

"We have to sneak in his office and get the board back." Shinji stated.

Yumichika shook his head, "No no no I'm not going to go to jail for a skateboard."

Rukia sighed, "Come on we have to help him out."

"Okay we have to include Ichigo, he can probably help us. I'll text him." Gin stated.

It wasn't a minute later that Ichigo came with a scowl and sat down next to Grimmjow as usual, Yumichika explained the situation to Ichigo to which he looked at everyone and then laughed. Shinji frowned and told Ichigo that this was a serious matter; Ichigo rolled his eyes, cracked his neck and knuckles and looked at his friends and Shinji.

"Okay well in order to get to the office undetected is the vents Izaemon is in his office like twenty four-seven. The only vent that will work is the one in Nordstroms...Gin works there you can get us in but first we need the keys he keeps things stashed in a safe locker Yumichika, Rukia, Grimmjow you work on getting the keys and as much as it pains me to say this Shinji you're with me Nnoitra and Stark I need you to guard the vent okay." Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow tilted his head, "How do you know all this?"

"My brothers always get their stuff taken away and it's my job to get them back. So are we good on the plan? Yeah? Great." Ichigo explained.

Shinji gasped, "Wait so you want me to team up with you wow progress."

"Yeah whatever."

Ichigo looked at Gin and glared. Gin smiled and went to Nordstrom to secure the vent and close that section down while Rukia, Grimmjow, and Yumichika went to find Izaemon and get the keys, Nnoitra and Stark went to help Gin. Shinji followed Ichigo who decided to go get a pretzel Shinji tapped Ichigo on the shoulder causing him to frown and turned to him.

"Umm why don't you like me?"

Ichigo frowned, "Look I've known those people I call friends since pre K and all I know about you is that you're a spoiled little brat who likes shopping."

"I'm trying okay, I really am. I just found out yesterday that my so-called friend was fake and that my card got maxed because I am in fact a spoiled brat." Shinji stated.

Ichigo snorted and ate his pretzel, "Yeah okay come on Grimm just texted me we need to get to Nordstroms right now."

"We?"

"Yes Shinji we now come on I'm willing to give you a chance."

Shinji squealed and followed Ichigo to the Nordstroms where Gin was holding the keys. Ichigo snatched them and told the group to be on the lookout and went through the vent Shinji followed close behind crawling to get to the office. Ichigo kicked the vent open and looked around. Shinji straightened his clothes and looked around while Ichigo went to the locker to open it quickly but unfortunately the keys weren't working.

Ichigo growled and threw the keys, "Damn it he changed the locks."

Shinji laughed and took a bobby pin out of his hair and started picking the lock and the locker was open. Ichigo clapped his hands and gave Shinji his props and grabbed Nnoitra skateboard and went through the vent but Shinji grabbed Ichigo's hand and pointed at the mall intercom speaker. Ichigo tilted his head and watched as Shinji blasted heavy metal music through the intercom mic. Ichigo laughed and watched Shiinji rock out. Ichigo looked at the security cameras and saw Izaemon running towards his office and grabbed Shinji and hauled ass. When they reached Nordstroms Ichigo threw Nnoitra his skateboard and gave a thumbs up.

"Well mission accomplished don't ever bother me again."

Shinji smiled, "Yup and my shifts over sooo who wants to hang at my house?"

Yumichika grinned, "Yes bitch lets go."

"Dude totally I would love to kick it with you." Nnoitra stated.

Gin shrugged, "I have nothing better to do so sure just got fired anyways."

Grimmjow smirked, "Fuck yes I need to get away from my job."

Stark gave a thumbs up, "Sure why not."

"What no I'm not leaving my job to hang at Shinji's house we have responsibilities and-"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and cut Rukia off, "She's coming."

Shinji squealed at his new relationship with his friends and went to clock out to hang with his new friends.

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed comment and review and I will hopefully post soon.**


End file.
